


Ангел мой (Angelo mio)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Она звала его angelo mio — мой ангел...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 23





	Ангел мой (Angelo mio)

**Author's Note:**

> К чему приводит совместный укур и увлечение инстой Грилло. Просто автор однажды, увидев фотографию старшего сына Фрэнка, задался вопросом... В кого он такой кудрявый, и зачем Грилло средство для сверхсильной фиксации?
> 
> Моим пингвинам и Броку, слёзно умолявшему это не писать :D

— Блядь, где моя чертова глина для волос?! Джек!

— Я здесь ни при чем, командир, — еле заметно усмехаясь, поднял ладони вверх Роллинз. — У меня свой гель есть. Хочешь, дам?

По раздевалке прокатилась волна тихих смешков, — бойцы уже знали, что ответит Джеку Рамлоу, — и лишь парочка новичков недоуменно наблюдала за этой сценой, не понимая всего этого шума из-за какой-то косметики.

— Даст он… жене своей давай! Нахрена мне сдалось твое дерьмо китайское? Не держит ничего.

Брок раздражённо ударил ладонью по дверце своего шкафчика, пальцами второй руки зачесывая мокрые после душа волосы назад. 

От предков итальянцев Рамлоу досталась не только смуглая кожа и крутой нрав. Кроме Джека и Гейба об этом мало кто знал, но волосы у Брока вились. Нет, не так, ВИЛИСЬ, делая его похожим на барашка. И нет бы простой волной, это ещё можно было бы пережить, неееет. У него были полноценные кудри, кольцами. Покойная бабка, во времена его не таких уж частых приездов к итальянской родне в далёком детстве, не уставала восхищаться ими. И единственная звала его angelo mio — мой ангел, так что какое-то время Брок всерьез считал, что его второе имя — Анжело. Возможно причина была в том, что он был очень похож на ее погибшего ещё во время Второй мировой мужа, от которого Брок, видимо, и унаследовал свою шевелюру, если верить немногочисленным сохранившимся снимкам. Впрочем, свою итальянскую родню Рамлоу любил совершенно искренне. А вот свои кудри - не очень. Во времена подросткового бунта он даже побрился налысо. Видок был, мягко говоря, странный, вдобавок после, когда отросли, волосы стали еще жёстче… и кудрявее. Хотя, казалось бы, куда больше? Справиться с ними стало и вовсе нереальной задачей. Короткая прическа тоже не спасала — с ней он был похож на попавшего под электрический разряд ёжика. Брок начал выпрямлять их (и, да, у него дома до сих пор лежал где-то небольшой утюжок для волос), укладывать и экспериментировать с прическами и стрижками… В какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что не хуже какой-нибудь девицы разбирался во всех этих спреях, стайлингах, пастах, помадах, восках, гелях, бальзамах и прочей лабудени. Джек даже шутил, разглядывая батарею баночек, баллончиков и бутылочек в его ванной, что после увольнения он легко освоит новую профессию, например, стилиста. "С твоей ориентацией, Броки… сам бог велел!" Габриэль же, двоюродный брат Рамлоу, которому эти злоебучие дедовы гены, казалось, вообще не достались, лишь подкалывал периодически, совершенно не понимая такого ажиотажа вокруг кудряшек.

Так бы и страдал Брок дальше, если б однажды не наткнулся на одну жутко дорогую марку профессиональных средств для укладки. Собственно, основатель небольшой фирмы, их производящей, сам был стилистом и изобрел эту серию средств в первую очередь для себя, а уже потом стал продавать их всем желающим. А желающих было немало, при довольно ограниченном количестве самой продукции, даже несмотря на цену. Сам Брок закупал эту чудо косметику чуть ли не оптовыми партиями, благо жалованье позволяло, со страхом представляя, как будет снова экспериментировать со средствами, если вдруг эта фирма прекратит свое существование. Рамлоу в принципе не любил экспериментировать, и тем более - делать это на себе. Из всей серии особенно нравилась ему глина для сверхсильной фиксации, избавляющая его от кудрей практически на сутки. Вот только наносить ее приходилось каждый день, а то и по несколько раз, если приходилось принимать душ посреди рабочей смены, как, например, сегодня, когда он лично участвовал в совместной тренировке Страйка и команды Мстителей, после которой видок у всех бойцов, включая его самого, был такой, будто на них здание, разрушенное Читаури, рухнуло. И пахли они соответствующе, учитывая стоящую на улице жару…

Так и не найдя глину в своем шкафчике, Брок направился в свой кабинет в надежде, что в одном из ящиков завалялась баночка. Однако и тут поиски не принесли результатов. Последняя надежда растаяла, когда он не обнаружил средство и в своей сумке. Пришлось позаимствовать все же гель у Джека, на пару-тройку часов должно было хватить, а там он, глядишь, уже дома будет.

***

— Командир!

Оклик Зимнего… нет, Барнса, догнал его уже у машины.

— Чего орёшь на весь ЩИТ? Со слухом у меня вроде проблем нет, если верить последнему медосмотру, — обернувшись на крик ответил ему Рамлоу.

— Может хватит уже бегать от нас? — проигнорировав выпад Брока спросил Баки, подходя ближе.

— Да вроде вот он я. Похоже, что я бегу куда-то? — разведя руки в стороны ехидно поинтересовался Рамлоу.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Возвращайся к Роджерсу, Солдат, — тихо и как-то устало произнес Брок вместо ответа и развернулся обратно к машине, но открыть дверцу так и не успел, в следующее же мгновение прижатый сильным телом к собственному автомобилю.

— Я бы вернулся, но устал видеть тоскливый взгляд Стива каждый раз, как он смотрит на тебя. Не будь скотиной! Кто вообще берет и молча уходит в закат? Сколько вы встречались, пока я не появился снова в жизни Стива словно черт из табакерки? Год? Знаешь, я бы может и заревновал, вот только не получается. К тебе — нет. Один бог знает почему...

— Мы не встречались. Мы просто трахались.

— Возможно для тебя это и так, а может ты просто сам пытаешься себя в этом убедить… но не для Стива.

— Это не мои проблемы, Барнс. Мы друг другу в любви вечной не клялись и свадьбу не планировали. Переживет, тем более ты теперь с ним. Думаешь, я не знал кто передо мной, когда ты овощ в кресле для обнуления изображал? Не догадывался, что вас связывали далеко не дружеские отношения? Да одного взгляда на те музейные фото достаточно, чтобы это понять! Ты не просто всегда стоял за его плечом, Барнс. ТАК на обычных, пусть и лучших, друзей не смотрят. И это если не вспоминать про альбомы Роджерса, где ты на каждой второй странице.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, а затем Барнс произнес с удивлением в голосе:

— Да ты ревнуешь, Командир!

— Нихрена подобного, Барнс. И слезь с меня, наконец!

— Нет. Не хочешь продолжать ваши со Стивом отношения? Прекрасно. Но сейчас ты поедешь со мной и скажешь ему это лично, в лицо. Глаза в глаза, как настоящий мужик, а не тряпка, которой ты вроде бы никогда не был.

— А ты так хорошо меня знаешь, Барнс? — усмехнулся Брок. — И когда только успел…

— Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь… Ангел… — пропел ему на ухо Баки, наконец, отпуская.

Брок застыл на мгновение, застигнутый врасплох, а затем развернулся, со злостью глядя на Барнса.

— Скажешь кому…

— Буду нем как могила… если ты поедешь со мной, прямо сейчас.

— На этом все? Один разговор! И после вы оба оставите меня в покое.

— Как скажешь, Командир! — с усмешкой кивнул Баки.

Брок ещё какое-то время с сомнением рассматривал ставшего каким-то уж больно покладистым Барнса, а потом плюнул, открывая дверь машины и кивая в сторону пассажирского кресла.

— Садись. Нет смысла откладывать. Стив, как я понимаю, дома?

Баки, обходивший в этот момент машину, кивнул:

— Уехал сразу после тренировки.

— Отлично, поехали.

***

В квартире Роджерса мало что изменилось с момента, когда он был здесь в последний раз. Вот только взгляд то и дело цеплялся за вещи, Стиву явно не принадлежащие. Баки судя по всему уже давно жил здесь, вместе с ним. Впрочем, Брок бы удивился, если б было по-другому — тайны из своих отношений оба не делали, пользуясь тем, что в двадцать первом веке подобная связь уже не считалась чем-то позорным. Стив и о нем бы, может, не молчал, но Брок сам настоял на сохранении их встреч в тайне. И сейчас, после возвращения Барнса из небытия, был рад своему решению как никогда. Будто предчувствуя нечто подобное, он с самого начала установил границы, дальше которых они не заходили. За пределами этой квартиры они были вместе лишь раз — когда обоим внезапно сорвало крышу после очередного разбора полетов, и они набросились друг на друга прямо в кабинете Стива. Сначала с кулаками, а потом — с поцелуями. После Брок всегда приезжал сюда, в квартиру Стива, сам. Ужинали, трахались, и Рамлоу неизменно возвращался в свою квартиру, ни разу не оставаясь до утра. В его же холостяцкой берлоге Роджерс и вовсе не был ни разу. Никаких свиданий и держания за руки на глазах сотрудников ЩИТа. И жесткое соблюдение субординации — естественно в том виде, в котором это понимал Рамлоу, продолжавший ругаться с Роджерсом до хрипоты на обсуждениях предстоящих операций и после миссий. Стив не спорил, принимая условия Брока, пусть и не понимая их. 

— Брок?..

Задумавшийся о своем Рамлоу даже не заметил вышедшего из кухни Стива, в данный момент в недоумении переводящего взгляд с него на Баки, прислонившегося к стене прихожей и уже успевшего снять обувь и куртку, и обратно на Брока.

— Вам нужно поговорить.

— Джей, мы же с тобой уже обсуждали это…

— Может, хотя бы пройдем на кухню или в гостиную? Не хочу радовать твою милую соседку подробностями нашей личной жизни, — прервал Стива Брок.

— Да, прости, давайте в гостиную.

Роджерс чуть отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Рамлоу в комнату, все ещё растерянный и не знающий, как себя вести. На работе он с этим справлялся великолепно, привыкший держать лицо на публике, но сейчас, вдали от посторонних глаз… Прошедший мимо Баки чуть сжал его плечо. Войдя в комнату, Стив обнаружил, что оба уже сидят в креслах, разделенные низким кофейным столиком, заваленным всякой всячиной, в почти идентичных, обманчиво расслабленных позах, будто зеркальное отражение друг друга. И так же синхронно оба посмотрели на Роджерса, стоило тому подойти к ним ближе. У него аж мурашки побежали по спине от нереальности происходящего.

— Так что происходит, Стив? Твой ручной киборг считает, что ты грустишь без меня _аки красна девица_ , — начал Брок разговор первым, на что Баки лишь фыркнул, оценив аналогию со Снегурочкой. — Чахнешь и страдаешь от неразделённой любви.

— Я… — собравшийся уже возмутиться, Стив, так и оставшийся стоять перед ними, вдруг замолчал и ссутулился, отводя глаза. Вздохнул, неловко проводя рукой по волосам, и продолжил тихо: — Я не знаю, Брок… я совсем запутался. Никогда не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Я всегда любил Баки, и по-прежнему люблю. Но… Наверное, я стал слишком жадным, не знаю, — Стив, наконец, поднял глаза на Брока, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Да нет, ты всегда таким был, — в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Стива, Баки пояснил, усмехнувшись. — Собственником. Ревнивцем. Жадным. Как там сказал тебе Эрскин? Хорошее становится великим…

— А плохое — ужасным… — закончил за Барнса Стив тихо.

— Зато, Брок, ты можешь быть уверен, что первым Стив тебя точно не бросит, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Баки. — Отпустить — отпустит, если сам захочешь уйти, но будет благородно страдать, потому что полюбив однажды уже не разлюбит. Это у обычных людей любовь живёт три года… в моем случае она жива даже спустя семьдесят лет, несмотря на бесчисленные обнуления и отсутствие Стива рядом. Так что я как никто другой понимаю… Может нам потому и не хватает лишь друг друга. У Стиви так точно было всегда много нерастраченной любви.

Брок слушал диалог Роджерса и Барнса, слегка фигея от происходящего, уже понимая, к чему клонили эти двое. Поймал взгляд Стива и произнес, покачав головой:

— Вечно у тебя, Роджерс, все через… не как у нормальных людей. Да по вашей истории любви Дисней плачет горючими слезами, мальчики, — продолжая смотреть Стиву в глаза, усмехнулся Брок. — Пойми, Стив, треугольник — самая устойчивая фигура, но исключительно в математике. В красивой книжной теории. Как вы вообще себе это представляете? — выгнув бровь задал он, в сущности, риторический вопрос, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Так, все, хорош!

Хлопнув ладонями по подлокотникам, Рамлоу резко поднялся с кресла, намереваясь свалить из этого дурдома… чтобы тут же очутиться в объятиях Стива. Тот поймал губами губы Брока, прижимая крепко к своему телу, целуя жадно, долго, вышибая из головы весь здравый смысл. Мелькнула предательская мыслишка согласиться на предложенную авантюру, посмотреть, что из этого выйдет… хотя Рамлоу почти не сомневался — ни фига хорошего. Но соскучившееся по ласке тело тоже предавало. 

Брок и сам не заметил, как они со Стивом оказались в спальне, как позже к ним присоединился Барнс, оказавшийся внезапно гораздо более опытным и изобретательным любовником, чем Стив. Эти двое в буквальном смысле заласкали и заездили его до такой степени, что Брок в какой-то момент попросту отключился, зажатый между двумя горячими телами.

Последнее, что врезалось в память — его несут на руках в ванную (краем сознания Брок успел сделать пометку серьезно поговорить об этом с парочкой суперов — он им гребанная принцесса, что ли?) и моют в четыре руки…

_...прохладный бриз ласкает разгоряченную за день, проведенный под палящим июльским солнцем, кожу. Он лежит на коленях у ба, слушая ее тихое пение, сопровождаемое лишь звуками моря. Она осторожно перебирает его кудри, и Брок знает — ее взгляд сейчас устремлён далеко-далеко, за пределы этого мира. Туда, где сейчас ее Анжело. Брок давно уже понял, что нонна видит в нем совсем другого человека. Но он все равно любит ее, любит, когда она называет его чужим именем, любит такую редкую в его жизни ласку. И мечтает когда-нибудь полюбить так же сильно… и боится этого. Боится потерять возлюбленного, как это произошло с ба. И как вскоре он сам ее потеряет — он слышал разговор тети Ренаты с мужем. Брок сам не замечает, как начинает плакать — слезы просто скатываются вниз, беззвучно, впитываясь в пышные юбки нонны. Но она все равно замечает, каким-то образом догадавшись и о причине его слез._

_— Не плачь, Angelo mio. Мой храбрый мальчик. Обещаю, я буду рядом, пока нужна тебе. Мы оба будем._

_Честно говоря, Брок не слишком верит в загробную жизнь, но все равно кивает, пряча лицо в складках ткани. А потом он слышит детский смех и крики, доносящиеся с берега. Брок поднимает голову, смаргивая солёную влагу с глаз, чтобы посмотреть на тех, кто осмелился гулять по их пляжу. Не то чтобы тот и вправду принадлежал их семье, но Брок привык считать это место своим._

_Двое мальчишек, на вид едва ли старше него самого, резвились в прибрежной линии, на мелководье, босые, в промокшей до нитки одежде, даже не подумавшие ее снять. Один — темноволосый, повыше ростом и покрепче, а второй — мелкий и худой, светловолосый. Губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, так заразительно было их веселье. Броку захотелось присоединиться к ним, к их веселой игре, но страх быть отвергнутым, ненужным не позволял просто взять и подойти. Им и вдвоем неплохо, зачем им третий? Брок сел рядом с нонной, поднимаясь с ее колен, не отрывая взгляда от мальчишек._

_— Хорошие детки. Светлые. Иди, Angelo mio, и будь счастлив…_

Брок резко вынырнул из сна, распахивая глаза. Нонна давно ему не снилась. Брок, казалось, до сих пор чувствует ее руки на своей голове… Рамлоу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что прикосновения ему вовсе не снятся, как и тихий шепот над собой.

— Я знал, что мне не показалось. Ладно я, но как ты до сих пор умудрился не заметить этого…

— Не знаю. Он никогда не оставался. А он милый с этими кудряшками.

— Ага, на пуделя похож, — хрипло произнес Брок, зевая. Гель, похоже, смылся, волосы высохли, вновь приобретя свой первозданный вид. И вряд ли у Роджерса имеется хоть какое-то средство для устранения этого безобразия.

— А мне нравится, — пальцы, принадлежащие, судя по всему, Баки, вновь зарылись в кудри Брока.

Несмотря на весь маразм ситуации — Брок впервые просыпался в постели сразу аж с двумя мужиками, ночевки на заданиях вповалку не в счёт, — на душе у него было легко. Было ли это влиянием того странного сна с нонной или еще чего, но убегать больше не хотелось.

— Завтраком-то в этом доме кормят?

Стив тут же вскочил с кровати и унесся на кухню готовить завтрак на троих. А Баки так и остался валяться рядом, не собираясь, похоже, отставать от его волос. Впрочем, не сказать, что Броку совсем уж не нравилась эта нехитрая ласка, хоть руки Барнса совсем не напоминали тонкие, изящные ладони нонны.

— Откуда про Ангела узнал?

Рука Баки на мгновение замерла, а потом исчезла, заставив Брока почувствовать лёгкое разочарование. Барнс встал с постели, дошел до сваленной на полу в углу комнаты одежды и что-то достал из кармана своей рубашки. После чего вернулся к Рамлоу, протягивая тому пожелтевшую от времени фотокарточку. Это была одна из немногих его фотографий вместе с отцом, впрочем, лица последнего практически не было видно. А вот густые кудряшки самого десятилетнего Брока можно было разглядеть без труда.

Сердце Рамлоу ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Где ты ее взял?

— Помнишь миссию в Египте? Нашел ее однажды ночью в лагере. Гейб на следующее утро искал, но я не стал отдавать. Не знаю почему — я тогда ещё плохо осознавал вещи, не связанные с очередным заданием, но обнулений к тому времени не было уже давно… ты сам не позволял лишний раз поджаривать мне мозги, раз за разом прикрывая перед медперсоналом и Пирсом. А я даже не знал ещё тогда, чья это фотография...

— Тебя ж каждый раз осматривали и все обмундирование перетряхивали, как?.. — пораженно спросил Брок, не в силах оторвать взгляда от фотокарточки.

— Я спрятал ее по возвращении в нашей основной конспиративной квартире. Знал, что отберут. Потом каждый раз находил ее. Стал наблюдать за Гейбом, а потом и за тобой. В отряде никто не знает, что вы братья?

— Джек знает. Больше никто.

Барнс кивнул, услышав ответ Брока.

— Узнать остальное было уже проще. Знаешь, до встречи со Стивом именно ты удерживал меня на грани, не позволяя совсем исчезнуть человеку во мне, Командир… Брок, — исправился Баки, а затем добавил, прежде чем притянуть к себе и поцеловать: — Angelo mio. Мой личный ангел-хранитель. Кажется, твоя бабушка была провидицей.

Разорвав поцелуй, они какое-то время ещё сидели молча, прислонившись лбами.

— Значит, помнишь?

— Не все. Но и того что помню вполне достаточно. Ты нужен нам обоим, Брок.

Усмехнувшись, все еще до конца не веря, что делает это, Брок поцеловал Баки, подумав, что они, возможно, нужны ему не меньше. Но сейчас он ещё не был готов сказать это вслух. Пока не мог… время у них ещё было.

**Author's Note:**

> Немного не то, что ожидали читатели, да и сам автор, признаться честно... Но в работе 100500 историй одновременно и никогда не знаешь, когда проснется Муз.  
> И, да, немного отредактированное детское фото старшего сына Фрэнка:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-661.jpg


End file.
